earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Firestorm (Matrix)
History Firestorm: 2004 - Present The opening of the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator in Central City would forever tie the fates of Dr. Martin Stein and young Ronnie Raymond together. While Stein was giving a brief lecture on the many uses of the accelerator to Ronnie's science class, Stein's assistant Danton Black was sneaking away from the main event to use Stein's stolen access card to help a group of corporate saboteurs led by a weaselly guy named John Monroe. Soon enough, Stein discovered his card was missing and went to confront Danton Black. When Stein discovered the sabotage, he ran into the particle accelerator to remove charges planted by the mercenaries. John Monroe fired at Stein and managed to down the physicist after a few shots. One of his stray shots hit a critical piece of equipment and triggered a lockdown protocol which sealed Stein in with moments to spare before the accelerator went live. Also in harm's way were Danton Black and Ronnie Raymond, the latter of which had wandered away looking for a bathroom and when seeing Stein shot, rushed in to help the scientist. Due to the whatever equipment was damaged, the chemical mixtures in the explosives, or any number of other strange variables, Stein, Raymond and Black had their genetics altered by the energies of the accelerator's disastrous initial test. In fact, a wave of strange radiation was unleashed upon much of Central City that very day, causing a sudden spike in the city's meta-enabled population and causing a significant portion of the city's population to develop metagenes which would manifest years later. While Black's fate is a tale for another file, Stein and Raymond had their bodies and minds fused together. Likely due to a combination of Stein's age and injuries, Raymond became the primary 'driver' of their shared, nuclear body. After Flash & Friends helped the guys learn to reverse the process, they decided to become one (or two, depending on how you look at it) of the Flash's regular allies. Dubbing their fused form as 'Firestorm', this nuclear man would go on to become an early and essential addition to both the JLA and the U.N. sponsored Justice League.Oracle Files: Firestorm Threat Assessment Resources * Unique Fused Physiology (Firestorm Matrix) * Density Control (Enhanced Durability & Phasing) * Energy Absorption, Projection & Propulsion * Enhanced Durability, Healing, Strength & Vision * Psychic Link within the Firestorm Matrix * Layered, Transferable Consciousness * Skills of Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond Trivia and Notes Trivia * Firestorm joined the Justice League of America in 2005 nominated by The Flash. Notes * Merging during the opening of the particle accelerator and the accelerator causing a rise of metahumans are nods to The Flash TV series. * Danton Black is the villain Multiplex. * John Monroe being called "a weaselly guy" is a nod to his alias Weasel. Links and References * Appearances of Firestorm * Character Gallery: Firestorm Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:Metahuman Category:Flight Category:Variable Hair Category:Variable Eyes Category:Energy Absorption Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:27th Reality